


After Hours

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Background PromNyx, M/M, Pole Dancing, Rivalry, background aranea/crowe, giddyup au, i mean it is fleurentia, sass and banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Every so often, the dancers at The Hoe Down cut a little loose after work. Tonight, the club's owner trots out a few tricks of his own, surprising his employees and making a particular impression on one in particular.





	1. Chapter 1

The club had yet to open for the night, and Ravus was already making his decision on the new applicant with a shake of his head.

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?” Aranea folded her arms across her chest and tried to look as intimidating as she could in a bikini, taking a menacing step or two toward the edge of the stage.

Ravus waved an irritated hand. “ _That_ , exactly, actually. You're not - approachable. I'm worried the patrons would fear you, not tip you.”

Aranea's hands moved to her hips, and she tossed her head. “Well, _he_ seemed to like it.” She jerked her head toward a slim man unpacking his bag in the corner. He looked up briefly, blushed, and shrugged, clearing his throat slightly before talking.

“She was good, Ravus.”

“Not your decision, Ignis.”

“Wouldn't a dancer know more than a -” Aranea waved her hand at Ravus vaguely. “A stuffed shirt, or whatever? You should take his word for it.”

“I am the owner of this club, and I happen to know more about this business than you might assume.” Ravus tilted his chin up at Aranea defiantly. “I appreciate the effort, but the answer is no.”

“Yes, he supposedly knows what he's doing up here, but, you know, he's never proven it, “ Ignis said, stretching next to Aranea.

Aranea smiled ruefully and sat down on the stage to grab her top, hopping off just as Crowe came through the door, bag in hand, to get ready. It was still pretty light out outside compared to the dark club, and the flash of light as the door opened made Aranea squint. She smiled as the pleasing shape of her girlfriend silhouetted against the bright summer day for a moment.

Aranea thumped down off the stage, no longer caring if she appeared graceful, and slung on the sweatshirt and jeans she’d brought with her. Crowe frowned, seeing her getting dressed again, and pulled her in by the hip for a quick kiss.

“No luck, huh?” Crowe stroked fingertips along Aranea’s silvery hair.

“No. Your uptight boss seems to think I’m not the right type.” She plunked down on a barstool and sighed. “The search continues, I guess.”

Crowe glanced up at Coctura, who was still prepping behind the bar. “Is it ok if I grab a couple of sodas?”

“No problem darlin’, as long as I don’t have to stop chopping these lemons.”

Crowe nodded at her and hopped behind the bar, grinning at Aranea as she pushed the button on the handheld soda dispenser. Aranea gave her a crooked smile back, and straightened her shoulders as Crowe returned with their drinks.

“I’ll find something. I’ve only been here a couple of days.”

“And there is absolutely no rush.” Crowe dropped a kiss on Aranea’s temple and stood beside her. “I was paying for that apartment long before you moved in.”

“Yeah, but I need to pull my weight.” Aranea took a long sip and watched the dancers and staff file in the door. “I think I saw a help wanted sign back there on the highway. Gonna follow that down and see where it goes.”

“You’ll do great, babe.” Crowe smiled at her and smoothed a hand across her shoulders.

Aranea tipped her head sideways to nestle against Crowe’s brown hair for a moment. Crowe strolled over to her bag to get undressed for the evening, and Aranea’s gaze darkened as she watched Crowe stretch on stage, pulling a leg behind her head as she stood on one foot. Aranea finished her soda and set it on the bar, throwing down a couple bucks and wandering toward the stage. She leaned close and whispered, “If I get a job do I get a private dance later?”

Crowe’s eyes snapped with desire and she whispered back, “Catch me at the end of the night and you’ll get that and more.”

Aranea closed her eyes, leaned back slightly, and groaned. “Damn, but it’s gonna be a long day. I’ll be back later, hopefully with good news.”

Crowe dropped into the splits, leaning forward gracefully to grab the arch of her foot. “Looking forward to it, babe.” Her voice was husky, and not just because she was bent in half.

* * *

Aranea was in a standoff at the front door when Crowe strode up to rescue her.

“It's okay Cor, she's with me.”

He stepped aside just enough to let Aranea pass, which she did without breaking eye contact with Cor. Crowe snorted at them.

“Come on ‘Nea, tell me about your day.” She laughed and linked her arm through Aranea's.

Aranea finally stopped trying to stare Cor down and looked at Crowe, not without darting a glance back over her shoulder. “He just said, ‘We're closed,’ and stood there and _looked_ at me. I guess I can see why you feel so safe here but geez, dial it down.”

“I actually think you guys would get along really well when he doesn't think you're trying to break the rules.” She steered Aranea back toward the seats and the bar. “So? How'd it go?”

“I'm later than I thought I'd be - I got a job!”

“That's so great! I had no doubt. Let's go sit and you can tell me about it.”

Aranea looked around. “But aren't you guys,” she folded her arms and did her best impression of Cor’s stony bouncer gaze, “closed?”

Crowe laughed again. “Yeah, but people are going to be around for a while. She looked toward the ornate punch bowl sitting on top of the bar. “Every once in awhile - “

She was interrupted by Ravus, who swept up and kissed Aranea's hand. Aranea froze and  blinked.

“I do hope there are no hard feelings, Ms. Highwind. Please join us - any friend of Crowe's is a friend of mine.” He gestured broadly. “We are having a bit of an informal gathering here and it would be my honor if you would join us.”

“Did he have that crazy accent this afternoon?” Aranea let out a baffled laugh as Ravus wandered away.

“Oh, he’s always right back to a Georgia boy when he drinks. I think he’s been been hitting it pretty hard already.” Crowe motioned to the punch bowl, grinned, and continued leading Aranea toward the bar, hopping up on a stool as Aranea did the same.

Cor materialized next to the bar to walk Coctura to her car.

“Bye, Coctura. Have a good night and say hi to the kids for me.”

“Thanks, Crowe. See you tomorrow.” She waved and headed out the door. Cor’s expression wavered the tiniest bit as he nodded toward Aranea before heading out with Coctura.

“See? Cor likes you.” Crowe finished ladling drinks into two cups and handed one to Aranea.

Crowe took a sip. “Full warning, this stuff is lethal. You'd never know how strong it is by the taste. Ravus says it's his grandmother’s secret recipe.”

“Good to know.” Aranea leaned back to tell Crowe about her day, and the new job she'd landed as a farmhand.

“I knew it was going well when they asked if I could lift fifty pounds.” Aranea flexed a bicep playfully.

“Oh ‘Nea, you told them your deadlift number didn't you?”

“Yes! And the guy was totally into it. There's a gym on the grounds and we got talking about split routines - the folks out there seem really cool.” Aranea beamed and relaxed, proud of herself and relieved that the search seemed to be over for the moment.

Nyx strolled by, wiping himself with a towel. “Oh shit, is it Insomnia Ice Water night again? Guess I should have realized that when Ravus came out of the break room sounding like Foghorn Leghorn.” He let out a long whistle. “I still haven’t recovered my good reputation from last time.”

“Nyx, please. You’ve never had a good reputation to lose.” Ignis sauntered past in the other direction toward the stage, all lanky sass, and Nyx snapped the towel at him to hear him yelp.

“You would know, Legs.” Nyx cackled and took up his usual position behind the bar, hopping up to sit next to the bottles and watch the show. Ignis nodded at Crowe and Aranea as he filled himself a glass and went to drape himself across a booth close to the stage and chat with Prompto.

Prompto and Ignis were discussing some changes to the routine they did together, when Ravus slid himself into a chair, loosened his tie, and began to offer suggestions. Ignis interrupted himself mid-sentence and turned to his boss.

“Look, with all due respect, please let us do what we're good at.” He was exasperated at being interrupted.

“You think I really don't know how to handle, “ he nodded his head toward the stage, “what y'all do up there?” The final “r” was lost in his thick, slightly tipsy drawl and Ravus looked at Ignis with both amusement and challenge.

Ignis waved his hand in annoyance. “Yes, yes, I've heard before that you used to be a dancer. A hundred years ago.” He rolled his eyes. “I see the southern gentleman is out to greet us tonight.”

Ravus leaned back in his chair and drained his glass. He set it on the table and shrugged. “I reckon you're just trying to rile me up enough to get yourself a show.” A snowy eyebrow popped at Ignis, and Ravus hitched both elbows up over the back of his chair, uncharacteristically slouching a little.

Ignis’ posture seemed to straighten in response, and he scoffed. “It would hardly be much of a show. Unless you're thinking of amateur night.”

“Well, aren't you precious?” Ravus sauntered back to the bar for a refill, snatching up Ignis’ empty cup as well without breaking stride.

“What we do here every night requires a high degree of athleticism and artistry. It's hardly ‘precious’ to ask someone who has no idea what he's talking about to butt out.” Ignis snapped his lips shut and flushed immediately upon realizing his unintentional pun. A light snicker from Nyx drifted through the club.

Ravus made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort, sailing back with two full cups and setting one in front of Ignis. “Son, I am well aware of what y’all do.”

Ignis bristled, though he did sip appreciatively at the drink in front of him. “Knowing isn’t the same as doing, Ravus.”

“Well, now, bless your heart.” Ravus’ tone was perfectly genteel and frozen solid. The icy pitch of his voice dropped on the last word. He gestured widely, just stopping short of sloshing his drink. “You really are not going to stop picking at this, are you?” He sighed heavily and set his cup down, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it across the back of the chair.

Prompto made a squeaking sound and punched Nyx in the arm, who stifled a laugh and shushed him.  Aranea and Crowe watched eagerly from their perch.

“Why don’t you give me an example of something you think is - beyond me, and we’ll give it a go?” Ravus unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt, one after another, deliberately.  He nodded toward Ignis. “You’re still dressed. Or undressed, more like.”

Cornered, Ignis glared at Ravus and stalked wordlessly toward the stage. His gaze darted toward the DJ booth briefly, but Tredd was gone for the night - he’d been talking the whole time about a hot date he had, and had taken off even before Coctura, which was rare. From the bar, Crowe saw him looking and grinned.

“I got you, Ignis,” she called. She grabbed Aranea’s hand and towed her toward the booth, both of them keeping their cups. She sat Aranea in the chair and plopped on her lap, pulling up one of Ignis’ favorite songs. “Joywave?”

“Perfect.” Ignis gave Crowe a close-lipped smile, which she answered with a wink as Ignis vaulted up onto the stage in one fluid, irritated motion. He was still wearing a small, black pair of shorts - if they could really be called shorts. Most of the dancers wore them, and they were soft and clinging. Aranea nestled her chin onto Crowe’s shoulder to watch. Crowe turned her head and grinned in anticipation.

Ignis leapt, and long fingers grasped near the top of one of the two poles fixed to the stage. He gripped the pole with both hands, spread wide apart, and drew his legs together beside it, directly above his head. He stayed there, upside down, toes pointed for a moment, then curved his legs back toward his head. His entire body formed a graceful, motionless arc. The music thumped around him as he straightened his legs again, parted them around the pole, and dropped into a spin, hooking one knee around the pole and extending the rest of his limbs outward.

He twirled to the floor with a flourish and strode away, flipping a hand at Ravus derisively but not making any further comment.

Prompto banged his fist on the bar. "Now that is the quality entertainment I'm currently not paying to see!" He laughed at his own joke and finished his drink. Nyx ducked behind the bar to make some more and flipped a bottle, winking at Prompto, who gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth.  "Dude, I totally thought you were gonna smash that!”

Nyx shook his head in feigned disappointment. "You doubted me?" As he said it, the next bottle slid slightly from his grasp and he bobbled it, barely catching it before it shattered on the floor. Both their eyes darted quickly to Ravus, but he was too busy glaring at Ignis to have noticed, and Prompto and Nyx cracked up while Nyx refilled the punch bowl.  
  
"I can't believe he told you the recipe." Prompto shook his head and accepted the glass.  
  
Nyx leaned an elbow on the bar. "I can be very persuasive."  
  
Prompto swirled the clear liquid before taking a sip. "Don't I know it." He looked up from his cup and licked his lips, shooting a heated violet gaze over the rim before he strolled back over toward the stage.

“You're killing me, Prom,” Nyx called after him. Prompto just smiled again and looked over his shoulder, motioning with his head for Nyx to join him again.

Ravus grabbed the bar high, above his head as he towered over Ignis, and flipped himself upside down effortlessly.

Ignis’ eyebrows shot up, and he nodded slowly in unwilling acquiescence.

Strong, pale legs crossed around the silver bar, and Ravus’ hands let go. He swept his arms wide as his back pulled up and his torso curled away from the bar. Suddenly, he slid down in a fluid movement.

Aranea gasped in Crowe’s ear in surprise, and Crowe squeezed her thigh before turning to plant a small kiss on Aranea’s shoulder. Crowe knew this move, and she knew Ravus wasn’t about to smash his head into the stage. It was fun to watch, though.

One leg hooked around the pole more strongly and the other pulled away. Ravus twirled the rest of the way down, planted his hands on the floor, and walked his legs over to stand upright. His eyes never left Ignis’.

Ignis arched an eyebrow again. “Well, it seems you do have some surprises, but it’s not just about pure strength, as I’m sure you’ve observed.”

Crowe laughed and turned the music up a tick louder, and Ignis walked over to Ravus, who had stayed on the stage.

“It also takes setting the right mood.” Ignis dropped to a crouch in front of Ravus, whose back stiffened slightly. He rose slowly, gradually, skimming his body just next to Ravus’ with upturned eyes.

“Just a touch of vulnerability - make them think you want them too. That if they play their cards right, you'll beg for it.” Ignis whispered the last three words and tipped his face up to let his breath dance across Ravus’ neck and chin.

He slackened his knees slightly to emphasize the few inches Ravus had on him in height, and closed his eyes. Ravus’ own breath caught in the back of his throat, and a pale pink stain rose high on his  cheekbones.

Ignis snapped back upright into his usual impeccable posture and turned to walk away, swaying a little and shooting a look back.  “Of course, that's just _my_ interpretation. But you _have_ seen my tips.” One bare shoulder lifted and dropped lightly by way of punctuation.

Ravus’ chest bore the faintest sheen of sweat, and his chest rose and fell faster than it had been when he was flipping his own body weight around. He cleared his throat, making his way over to Crowe. “May I?”  She nodded, and leaned back into Aranea, drawing a throaty giggle from the woman behind her.

He finished and turned away, and a shrill screech wailed from the speakers - like the screech of car tires but more synthesized, closer to the squeal of malfunctioning audio equipment.

“Did he break it?” Prompto’s loud, slightly tipsy stage whisper was cut off by Nyx’s shush very, very close to his face. Nyx’s eyes flickered with recognition, and he murmured to Prompto.

“No. I think this is about to get even better, though.”  A repetitive bassline started to cut through the squealing, and Prompto startled, as much from the whisper of breath on his cheek as from the sudden shift in the room.

It was a Depeche Mode song. From 1993.

“Uh, that is totally not helping you prove that you are ‘still with it,’ dude.” Prompto was usually reticent to mouth off to their boss this much, but, well, it was Insomnia Ice Water Night, and he was pink-cheeked and emboldened. “How do you do, fellow kids?” he muttered into his cup, giggling a little.

Nyx cackled. “I thought Iggy was the resident Eurotrash around here.”

In response, Ignis shot Nyx a look that tried and failed to be irritated, and instead ended up being one of Ignis’ trademark catlike smirks, his head tilted in acknowledgement of his annoyance.

“Why are you the only one who gets away with saying that kind of shit to him?” Prompto crossed his legs and shook his head, flinging an arm over the booth behind him.

Nyx winked and took a sip. “Want me to show you?”

“Maybe.”  Prompto moved closer, his eyes lingering on the man next to him.

Ignoring them both, Ravus positively stalked his way back toward the stage. He clearly knew he was being watched, but his gaze was fixed on Ignis, his expression full of defiance and something else. The music thrummed relentlessly.

“Sometimes, though, it’s your audience that wants to feel vulnerable. Controlled. Told precisely,” Ravus shoved Ignis backward until his back bumped into the pole behind him; “what,” he threw a leg over, straddling him; “to do.” Ravus smoothed his hands over himself, pulling them through his hair before meeting Ignis’ eyes again.

“What you’ve got to do, is read your audience.  Wouldn’t you agree?” Ravus tossed hair back from his face.  

Ignis’ hand shot toward Ravus’ wrist, but Ravus pulled back at the last moment.  “No breaking the rules, now. You should know better than anyone that you can’t touch someone dancing for you without permission.” He drawled out the words slowly, a slight smile sweetening them.

“So give me permission.” Ignis’ gaze was hot, burning up into Ravus’ eyes with insistence. He was now fully pressed up against the pole behind him as Ravus undulated over him.

Ravus leaned close, but not close enough to touch, that same hint of a curve gracing his lips. “No.”

“Oh, you don't mean that.” Ignis had spotted something in that smile, and his own amusement flitted across his face.

“For the first time tonight, you're right.” Ravus closed his eyes, continuing his sinuous, sinful movements.

Ignis hand slid up Ravus’ hip, which continued to move lazily above his own. “Stop talking, Ravus.”

“Make me.”

“Cliché.” Ignis’ fingers tightened their grip, and he yanked Ravus toward him, hard, throwing him off balance. Ravus lurched into him, one hand shooting up to grab the pole behind Ignis’ head to keep his balance.

“Maybe.” Ravus’ breath teased at Ignis’ lips, and he grinned, watching Ignis react and try to avoid letting on how much he wanted Ravus to kiss him. “You don’t mind at all, though, do you?”

Ignis’ eyes narrowed in response. He never wore his glasses while he danced and without them his emerald-green eyes were even brighter, glowing with challenge.Their lips hovered dangerously close while each man silently dared the other to make the first move.

The song ended, and the playlist clicked forward automatically, to one of the more ridiculously raunchy tunes that was played at the club. A mutual laugh bubbled forth; Ignis and Ravus grinned at each other in shared amusement, and that was the moment, somehow.

Ravus’ white hair fell around their faces as his head dipped forward. The side of his nose grazed Ignis', and Ignis reached up to just brush their lips together.  

The sensation, light as it was, tingled - tickled, even, and Ravus drew in a quick breath. He held it for a moment, and closed his eyes as he moved forward to increase the pressure, hoping Ignis wouldn’t pull away.

He didn’t; in fact he leaned in faster than Ravus was expecting, and his eyes blinked open again in a quick moment of surprise. He felt Ignis’ lips curve in a smile against his, and closed his eyes and inhaled. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing this gorgeous man - and more - many times over the course of his employment at the club.

Thus far, he’d been able to keep his feelings at bay behind a stiff structure of prim manners and sharp criticism. Which had, as it happened, backfired magnificently. Each critical comment had been lobbed back as though it were a point for debate, and he’d fallen hard for Ignis’ wit and intellect as much as for the deliciously lithe and agile body he’d just had the pleasure of observing.

A low chuckle against his mouth and a probing tongue at the seam of his lips pulled Ravus back from his thoughts and let him know he was not alone in these considerations. He opened his mouth willingly, placing a light hand on Ignis’ shoulder. The hand at his hip squeezed and pulled him closer. Their tongues tangled in a delicious, heady dance that was at the same time less planned and more exciting than anything they’d done yet on the stage.

As they parted to take a short breath, Ignis’ little hitch was flattering, and intensified the tingle that had already started to rush through Ravus’ chest. They just stood there, Ignis still backed against a pole, and let the music pulse around them.

Ravus leaned down again, and firmly but smoothly captured Ignis’ gorgeous lips again. He felt a hand in his hair, and it felt right. He slid a hand up Ignis’ back and pulled their bodies together, not caring about the fact that Ignis would likely feel his rapidly growing arousal. As if in response, Ignis pulsed against Ravus, and Ravus let out a small growl and grabbed Ignis’ ass, hard.

They pulled back, both suddenly conscious again that they were not alone in the club.

Ignis whispered, breath dancing across Ravus lips, “Funny thing for an exotic dancer to say, but I do feel a little exposed. Care to, as they say, get out of here?” The slim eyebrow that quirked along with the statement made Ravus positively grin, and he wasn’t disposed to grinning. Two pairs of eyes scanned the darkened room.

Aranea and Crowe were one indistinguishable intertwined mass as they kissed passionately in the DJ booth. In the booths closer to the stage, Prompto sat with his eyes closed and his head thrown to the side as Nyx made his way down toward Prompto’s collarbone.

“I don’t think our departure would be noticed.” Ignis held back a laugh, and Ravus turned back toward him with an echoing grin that still held a hint of shyness.

Ignis nipped at his lower lip, and Ravus sucked in a breath, engaging in one more sweeping taste of Ignis’ mouth before heading down from the stage and across the room.

“Lock up, will you, Nyx?” Ravus tossed the keys at Nyx without waiting for him to remove his mouth from Prompto’s neck. “And don’t drive my car. I’ll know.”

Nyx engaged for a moment to catch the keys in midair, and Prompto made a small noise of discontent, his eyes opening just slightly.

“How are you - oh.” Nyx laughed, seeing him with Ignis, and laughed harder at the single eyebrow arched in his direction from behind Ravus. “Shoulda seen _that_ coming. Have fun, you guys.”

Ignis sauntered off, still half-dressed, bag in hand. Nyx cackled at the speed with which Ravus, usually so collected, nearly scampered after him.


	2. Chapter 2

The drifting scent of coffee woke him gradually. Ravus stirred, vaguely aware that he was not in his own bed, but feeling warm and pleasant.

Pleasant until the clanging inside his head and the sourness in his gut announced the clear presence of a mighty hangover. He put one hand to his head and turned over, trying to get his bearings.

As Ignis swayed back into the room with two cups of coffee and a handful of ibuprofen, bits and pieces of the previous night came flooding back. Ravus felt a flush rise to his cheeks and burrowed deeper into his borrowed pillow, temporarily thankful for the tangled mess of his hair to hide behind. He watched Ignis circle the bed and set one of the mugs down on the nightstand next to Ravus, curling the other one close to his own chest. Good lord, the man walked with an effortless grace even when he wasn't dancing. He wore just a loose pair of sleep pants and a pair of glasses, making him look uncharacteristically unpolished. His hair fell across his forehead, mussed, not spiked up in its usual style. Ravus realized he was staring.

Ignis sat on the edge of the bed, peering through the pale strands framing Ravus’ gaze.

“How are you feeling?”

Ravus cleared his throat. “Like I gargled with a dead possum.” He pushed his hair back and looked at Ignis sheepishly. Ravus propped himself up on one elbow and reached an arm out for the sweet embrace of the steaming cup next to him. The blanket fell back a little, and Ignis eyed his exposed torso boldly. Ravus realized, to his horror, that he was completely naked under the covers.

He cleared his throat, took a sip, and grunted a little as he made yet another embarrassing discovery - it was just one right after another this morning, it seemed. This latest uncomfortable development was best hidden by turning back to his side and pulling a knee up.

Ignis laughed a little at Ravus’ scattered composure. Ever languid and kinetic, he tucked one foot up, slinging an elbow around a knee and saluting Ravus with his coffee.

Several muscles in long-unused places had hollered loudly at Ravus when he'd shifted, and a curious mixture of dread and another feeling he couldn't quite name set in. It wasn't anxiety, but it had his palms oddly sweaty and his heartbeat racing.

“Did we -” Summoning a decent heft of bravery, Ravus looked directly at Ignis, meeting that bright green gaze over the rim of his mug.

Ignis blushed and stood up, turning toward the window and away from Ravus.

“We did… some things. We didn't - we were both relatively compromised. I likely should not have driven, empty country roads or not.” Ignis took another long sip from his mug, but didn't turn around.

 _Did you want to?_ Ravus wondered. Because he began to suspect that _he_ had. Ravus had recovered enough to put the pieces of last night together - at least some of them. He felt incredibly exposed, and not just because there was nothing more than a blanket between his nakedness and this admittedly gorgeous man.

Ravus had no idea what to say. “If we didn't -” He felt himself blush to the roots of his hair. “Why am I so sore?” His eyes widened in panic. “Did I get in a fight?” His mind raced, worrying about small town rumors, the reputation of the club…

Ignis turned with a gentle smile on his lips. “Do you really not remember? I know it has been a while for you, but you were quite impressive, I'll admit.”

Ravus was confused for another moment. Hadn't Ignis just _said_ they hadn't - _oh._ A fleeting flash of stage lights and glinting poles came back to him. Then, the soft press of lips that had followed. Ravus assumed the rest of the evening had been more of the same, and he shifted slightly. The whole thing sounded embarrassing, certainly unprofessional, and he felt guilty for giving in to his ridiculous crush and potentially inappropriately pressuring someone he'd hired himself.

Ignis was looking at him, though, with a small, thoughtful smile that didn't seem pressured or offended. “Do you regret last night?”

His tone was kind, but also the tiniest bit vulnerable, and it went straight to Ravus’ heart.

“Only the part that resulted in the inside of my head feeling like a sack of ringing cowbells.” Ravus winced as the throbbing grew worse. “What about you?”

“I have no regrets. Unless you did, in fact, end up injuring yourself showing off. That would be regrettable.”

“Oh yes, _I_ was the one showing off.” They retreated into the mutual safety of banter. Blessedly, Ravus spied his briefs puddled on the floor.  He looked at them, then back at Ignis.

“Could I get some privacy, do you think?”

“That's not what you said last night. When you threw those on my floor.” A light snicker escaped Ignis.

Ravus waved his hand, still embarrassed. “Yes, yes, I'm sure -”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow in an infuriatingly sexy fashion. “You made a very celebratory whooping noise, and -”

Ravus sat up. “Seriously, stop.” His headache swelled and throbbed as he moved, and he winced.

Ignis just grinned at him. “Make me.”

 _Oh no._ The full picture of last night flooded back in the echo of that phrase, and Ravus squirmed. “I'm sorry if I - overstepped my bounds last night.”

“Don't be. I've wanted to fuck you since the moment I laid eyes on you. It was one of the reasons I accepted the job. In this backwater, which I'll admit has quite grown on me. For several reasons.” He looked at Ravus meaningfully, arms folded.

Ravus tried to avoid gawking at the plainly stated admission; he fumbled for a clever comeback. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“I will kiss anything you like with this mouth. _After_ you shower.”

Ravus had given up on trying to delicately slide his briefs on under the covers and simply swung his legs over and stood up. Nothing Ignis hadn't apparently seen already anyway, he figured, though Ravus couldn't keep himself from blushing. Again.

Ignis cleared his throat.  “Unless, of course, you'd welcome some company.”

The heated look Ravus shot back over his shoulder was answer enough.

Ignis did allow him several minutes alone, in which Ravus made grateful use of the thoughtfully-placed, still-wrapped toothbrush, turned the water on, and sighed as he soaped off last night's sweat and the lingering smell of alcohol. Grandmama's secret recipe had proven to be more lethal than he'd expected.

Though, Ravus pondered, enjoying the scent of Ignis’ high-end shampoo, it did seem to have turned out alright. He closed his eyes to rinse his hair, and when he opened them again, Ignis had moved quietly into the room.

In a murmur that Ravus just barely heard over the sound of the water, Ignis said, “Still looking for company?”

The erection that Ravus had been trying to hide under Ignis’ comforter was back, and Ignis looked at it appreciatively as he stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him.

“I'll take that as my answer.”

Ready to reclaim the upper hand, Ravus dove toward Ignis, wrapped fingers around his jaw, and pulled him close. His skin was warm and pliant under the water, and the touch of their lips sent little sparks cascading through him. Emboldened by Ignis’ frank admission, and by the memory of their attraction to each other the previous night, he stepped close, pressing the graceful line of Ignis’ body against his own.

Ignis pressed back, but let Ravus shift him toward the wall of the shower. He did so without breaking their kiss, breaths growing hot and impatient. When Ignis flinched at the contact his back made with the cold tile wall, Ravus reached up behind his head and tilted the spray to warm it.  The water inadvertently hit Ignis in the face, he spluttered, and they both laughed, coming together to smile into each other's lips once again. There was a playfulness to this that perhaps Ravus should have anticipated, given the weeks and months of endless verbal sparring - flirting, he now realized - since they'd met.  

Playful, and yet desire burned strong. A low moan vibrated from the graceful line of Ignis’ throat, and Ravus could feel the hardness of his arousal grind against his thigh. He reached down in response and was unsurprised to find that Ignis’ cock was just as beautiful as the rest of him.

It was silky smooth in his hand; Ravus squeezed gently before stroking slowly. Ignis kissed him harder before pulling back to take a deep gasping breath. Ravus watched his eyes flutter shut and the lean lines down his front tense in pleasure. He eased the foreskin back over the head and ran his thumb over the slit, enjoying the slippery feel of the leaking precome.

“Gods, yes.” Ignis threw his head back and simply let Ravus stroke him for a moment. Ravus returned his attention to that gorgeous throat, following a rivulet of water up with his tongue and mouthing at the line of his jaw.

Ignis put his hand over Ravus’ after a few moments, and Ravus stilled, squeezing once. The little hitch in Ignis’ breath was enticing. “Slow - slow down, or I won't be able to pound you into the mattress like you want.”

It was Ravus’ turn for a raspy answer, murmuring into Ignis’ neck. “Good guess.”

“You did enough dirty talking last night for me to discern your preferences.”

“I wouldn't be opposed to -”

“We've got all day.” Ignis gave him a naughty grin. He was correct; the Hoe Down was closed for the day. The implicit proposal of a lazy day in bed was delicious, and Ravus felt a clench and tingle low in his belly at the thought of it.

Ignis traced hands up Ravus’ shoulders and into his hair, looking at him for a long moment before drawing his lips down for another deep kiss. It had been years since Ravus had been on a stage, and he’d grown unused to such close, intense scrutiny.  It was unnerving, but at the same time, flattering and exciting. Their tongues tangled, and Ravus felt hands on his ass, squeezing and kneading. Those impossible dancer's hips were grinding against him in rhythmic little sinuous motions, pressing his own throbbing cock between their bodies, and he let out a wanton little moan.

Ravus felt Ignis stroke fingertips lightly down the cleft of his cheeks, and he felt no reticence or nervousness. Just need, and he surged forward with another demanding kiss, almost petulant. Long fingers teased delicately at his entrance, and a gust of air hissed out between their feverishly clashing lips.

“Hold on a moment.” Ignis stepped out of the shower briefly and returned with a bottle of lube, squeezing it over one hand and burning an intent jade-green gaze into Ravus with the other.

Despite the warmth of the shower, Ravus felt a small tremor work its way down his spine. Ignis caressed him appreciatively with his empty hand, trailing it down over Ravus' chest and down to the still-proud cock standing between his thighs. He traced it lightly with his fingertips and smiled.

Ignis stepped close, letting his breath tease at Ravus' lips again. He slid his hand back where it had been and swirled a slicked finger around Ravus' hole. Not insistent, not rushing. Just playful and teasing, the way Ignis had been during this whole encounter.

Ignis eased the tip inside just slightly, and Ravus closed his eyes. “When did it start?”

“You're asking me that with your finger in my ass.”

“Now who's got a filthy mouth?” Ignis chuckled, and worked his finger in slightly deeper. “Seems like a good time to get an honest answer.” He reached his other hand around to stroke Ravus’ cock with a loose grip, letting the water dribble between his fingers. He slid a second finger in to join the first, and after a slight burn, Ravus enjoyed the fullness of it. Ignis probed gently, watching Ravus' face for reactions, and gave him another self-satisfied smirk when he swept lightly over his prostate. Ravus wrapped his hand over Ignis' on his cock as it jumped in response, wordlessly begging for a tighter grip.

Ignis complied and Ravus braced one hand on the tiled wall, panting, “Did you goad me into dancing with you last night?”

“Maybe. So when did it start?” Ignis pulled the fingers inside Ravus slightly apart, twisting and scissoring them; Ravus felt anticipation swell. His cock twitched again in Ignis’ other hand, and Ignis’ fingers squeezed in response. “I want to know.”

His grip strength was distracting, and Ravus closed his eyes to try to concentrate. “The night of the, _yes!_ , of the gala. That's when I figured it out. Oh, more please.”

Ignis began moving his fingers gently inside again, and Ravus could hear his smirk. “So the one night I'm wearing more clothes than all the other nights of the year - that's what did it for you?”

“You wore that suit so beautifully. Wanted you to take it off - wanted to take it off you myself.”

Ravus felt Ignis’ mouth trace over his back, and a third finger joined the first two. Ravus welcomed the stretch and thrust himself back onto Ignis’ hand.

“Can't - wait. Want you now.” Ravus was squirming and thought he was going to explode if Ignis didn't fuck him immediately.

“Without a condom?”

Ravus nodded. “I’m all right with that if you are.” He was positively writhing under Ignis’ touch.

Ignis murmured into his neck. “Yes. And you did mention it's been a while for you. I'll make sure your return to the saddle is an excellent ride.” He caressed his palm up Ravus’ broad chest and nipped at his ear.

“Gods, the fucking puns,” Ravus grumbled, then twitched and let out a sharp moan when Ignis gave his nipple a solid pinch. “Yes, it has been - I may not last long.”

“We've got all day,” Ignis purred again, and Ravus tried to press his body closer, close all the minuscule gaps where skin wanted skin. Ignis removed his fingers, and Ravus felt empty for a moment. Ignis turned him and the lacking feeling was replaced by the slick head of the glorious cock Ravus had been stroking earlier. Leaning close to nuzzle Ravus' ear, Ignis whispered, “Are you alright?”

Ravus nodded vigorously. “How long are you going to make me wait?”

He'd barely finished the sentence before Ignis’ cock was pushing into him. After a brief moment of resistance, it slipped past the muscled ring and Ravus gasped. Ignis paused and took a breath, but Ravus laid a reassuring hand on his hip and pulled him forward.

Ignis complied, pressing forward until he was fully seated. Ravus’ skin felt hot suddenly, and he let out a strangled noise. It had indeed been a while since he'd been with anyone, and he felt full and throbbing and just this side of overwhelmed. Ignis stroked a hand up and down his back and started to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts.

Ignis’ hands tightened on Ravus’ hips. “My word, your ass is every bit as divine as I imagined.”

“Have you,” Ravus interrupted himself with a moan, eyes rolling back as a stroke from Ignis struck the spot that seemed to make his whole body tingle. “Have you - imagined it?”

“Absolutely. Right here in this shower, fucking my own hand, imagining how you'd feel beneath me. Stroking myself until I'm shuddering, picturing nothing but your exquisite pleasure.” Ignis’ voice had dropped to a breathy growl and he began to move faster, tentatively at first until a delighted moan from Ravus spurred him on. They stoked each other’s fire until their shouts echoed off the bathroom walls. The swish of the water accentuated Ignis’ rhythmic slapping sounds.

“Oh _fuck_. _”_ Ravus’ hands were occupied propping himself again the wall, bracing himself as Ignis railed into him, but his cock was straining for attention, especially given the scorchingly filthy image Ignis had just described. “Can you? Please.” His breath was coming in short gasps, and it was becoming difficult to form words. His head tipped back as Ignis correctly guessed what he wanted, and pumped Ravus' cock in time with his thrusts.

Ravus enjoyed it as long as he could before his body tensed in on itself in a furious wrench of pleasure. He let out a sharp noise, which echoed off the walls and through the man buried inside him. Ignis’ thrusts grew sloppy and fierce in response, until Ravus felt the hot pulse of his release. A tight groan sounded like it came from between clenched teeth.

White bursts behind his eyelids, white spatters of come painting Ignis’ hand and the shower wall briefly. Ravus watched the water wash it away blankly, trembling with the occasional aftershock.

He felt Ignis turn his head to the side and rest it against his back. One hand wrapped around his chest in an artless, blissed-out caress. He just stayed that way for a few moments, catching his breath in deep rasps. He turned to press a kiss through the spray of water to Ravus' shoulder blade, making him shiver pleasantly.

“Thank you. That was -”

Ravus nodded. “Yes.” He turned to kiss Ignis fully on the lips again, swiping away the wet hair that had gotten plastered to Ignis’ forehead.

A few more soft kisses, some more gentle touches, and Ravus found himself wrapped in a luxuriously fluffy towel, again admiring the lean lines of Ignis’ dancer's physique - though admittedly with less urgency than earlier this morning.  

“Breakfast? I'm fresh out of groceries, but Takka's is open.”

Ravus' stomach growled eagerly. He frowned, looking down at last night's clothes. They were sweaty and rumpled and downright unacceptable.

Ignis handed him a sweater with a grin. “Try this - it's big on me.”

Ravus nodded his thanks and pulled the sweater over his head. It fit, but only just. It stretched tightly over his chest, and he saw Ignis’ eyes widen. Ravus folded his arms self-consciously. “What?”

Ignis let out a low laugh. “ _Good_ , that's what. See if you can manage these.” A pair of jeans hit Ravus in the face.

“Commando?” Ravus shot Ignis a questioning look before pulling them up.

Ignis just shrugged. “I'm sure I'll have you out of them soon after breakfast anyway. If you'll let me.”

Ravus dipped his head and chuckled, welcoming the hands that slid around his hips from behind.

* * *

They strolled into Takka’s, waving back at his eager welcome. Crowe was sitting in a back booth, one knee up and a crossword puzzle perched on it. She poked Aranea and asked her for a word, while Prompto sat across from them flipping through photos on his camera.

All three heads swiveled around to look at at the two of them together, and Ravus in what were obviously not his clothes.

“Where’s Nyx?”

Prompto laughed. “He’s not feeling so good. Told him he could sleep it off and I’d bring him something back. Nice to see you guys here,” he said suggestively.

“Congrats on finally stopping being dumbasses about that, by the way,” Crowe said drily, not looking up from her crossword puzzle. “‘Nea, what’s a nine-word letter for ‘clueless,’ starts with O?”

“Uh, oblivious?

Prompto snorted, and Aranea dug a good-natured elbow into Crowe. “Oh, leave them alone. You are _hardly_ one to talk…”

They continued to tease each other, and Prompto offered the seats next to him.  “Wanna join us?”

“Thank you for the offer, Prompto, but maybe next time.” Ignis sailed past toward a smaller, more intimate booth.

“Looks like you’re just finishing up - we won’t keep you. See you tomorrow.” Ravus nodded and followed Ignis, trying to avoid hearing the squeaking noise Prompto was making at Crowe, followed by something about “so _cute!_ ” Ignis was already curled comfortably into the booth, and as the waitress poured them two steaming cups of coffee, Ravus met bright green eyes across the table and felt his lips curve in a satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to my wonderful beta [littlecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes), an amazing writer who you should absolutely check out! Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Come talk to me about these characters (or anything else) on [Tumblr](https://stopmopingstarthoping.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stopmopingstart) \- I love making new friends!


End file.
